The invention relates to a machine tool more particularly for drilling and milling, comprising a machine bed, guide rails mounted on said bed, a power driven longitudinal slide adapted to run horizontally on said rails on said bed, a machining head, and a rotary drive device forming part of said head for at least one tool, said head being adapted to be power moved on the longitudinal slide in at least one further direction of movement.